Tomorrow
by Dandelions101
Summary: A story inspired by my three heroes...David Bowie, Alan Rickman and Prince: Severus and Tonks... Because in my world this makes sense. 3Rs Read, Review, Repeat. I own nothing, but sleepless nights and sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

**_EACH CHAPTER IS APPROPRIATELY NAMED FOR A SONG OR MOVIE FROM MY THREE HEROES. I KNOW IT STARTS SLOW...AND LOTS OF DIALOGUE CAN BE CONFUSING, BUT PLEASE TRY TO KEEP UP. YOU MIGHT BE PLEASANTLY SURPRISED. I CRIED ALOT WHEN I WROTE THIS STORY, SO SORRY IF IT IS A BIT EMO. ENJOY!_**

Chapter 1 The Man Who Sold The World

 _He held her in his arms, stroking her back with his long callused fingers. She loved the way they felt against her smooth skin. They were the fingers of a real man, rough and worn; hands that took lives, but also saved them. She longed to hear his smooth voice purr tales into her ear. How he could melt her insides with his words; sometimes just a simple noise was enough._

 _"Tell me about the muggle and the magic beans."_

 _"I've already told that one three times."_

 _"I wanna hear it again."_

 _He kissed her forehead, "Very well...His name was Jack.._

...

A knock at the door pulled her from her memory.

"Yes?"

"I'm Sarah Reese, from the Quibbler."

"Oh yes. Come in." She gestured for the younger woman to sit.

"So this is Spinners End. It's quite different from what I had imagined."

"How so?"

Sarah stuttered, "Oh, I meant no offense. It's just that Professor Snape had a reputation for all things dark."

She arched her brow, "Did he?"

"Um...so you requested a reporter?"

"I requested Luna, but I understand she is otherwise engaged. Literally."

"I assure you, I am quite qualified."

"I'm sure you are. She spoke very highly of you."

"I noticed the timing of your request. It must be difficult, especially since tomorrow is...well tomorrow-"

"Is his funeral."

Sarah nodded, "Is that why am I here? To write an article on his funeral?"

"No, but you may include it, if you want."

"Why am I really here?"

"Do you believe in redemption?"

"Professor Snape has already been cleared of any wrong doing."

"In the eyes of our laws, yes...but in the eyes of the public...he was still a monster."

"Is it important what the public thinks of him?"

"I don't think he cared...but the truth will be out soon. It might as well be from my lips."

"I understand I will stay with you for a week?"

"Did you believe it would take less time?"

Sarah shook her head, "I didn't assume anything."

"What do you know about him?"

"Only what's been written...his childhood, his love for Lily Evans... err Potter. His deflection to Headmaster Dumbledore...The spying, the war...and his...um..."

"Death."

"Yes. You two have been together for years. Am I correct to assume you arranged the funeral?"

"I haven't done anything."

"Why? Don't you think he deserves a grand send off?"

She waved it off, "Funerals are for the living, it serves no purpose to the deceased."

"How is that?"

"Do you really think they care what happens after they are gone? I'm sure, he is all too happy to be free. I doubt he would have hung around to see what color casket I picked."

Sarah pondered this, "Where do you think he is?

She shrugged, "In a better place...or maybe Hell. Who knows."

"Do you think he deserves to be in Hell?"

She laughed, "Alot of people do."

"But do you?"

She looked away, "I don't know... I think this is Hell...and he is obviously not here."

Sarah nodded, "You were a member of the Order. Is that how you two met?"

"No. I was his student once, but yes. We didn't really know eachother until the war."

"You had your choice of men. Why did you choose him?"

"That is why you are here." She smirked, "Honestly, I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. I only care that the truth is out. Whatever anyone thinks after that... is obsolete."

 _ *******The Man Who Sold the World**_ **is the third studio album by David Bowie and a really kick ass song. Nirvana covered this song, but I think the original is bone chilling.********


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sense and Sensibility

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Nymphadora! Mind your manners. One must not touch things that don't belong to them."_

 _"Sorry Professor. It's just so pretty."_

 _"Yes, well.." His back turned to her, making his way to the kitchen, "Coming?"_

 _They sat across from each other, at his dining table. He stared intently at her, "Tell me why I should even consider your offer?"_

 _She blushed, "Professor, it would benefit both of us. You need-"_

 _"To get laid?" He cut in, "Hardly." He scanned her up and down, "Even if I did, why would I choose you?"_

 _She scoffed, "Your options are limited. I don't see anyone knocking down your door."_

 _"Touche... but why are you here with me and not strapping down the wolf?"_

 _"He couldn't handle me. Big bitch."_

 _Severus spit out his tea, "Nymphadora! You will mind your language."_

 _She frowned, "Sorry."_

 _"I'm not interested in sloppy seconds. If you were not good enough for the wolf, what makes you think I would want you? Even beggars have standards._ _"_

 _"I don't want to be your girlfriend...just your friend...with benefits."_

 _"I don't have friends. I don't get benefits."_

 _"Would you like some?"_

 _He scoffed at her, "Are you offering me a health plan?"_

 _She waved her wand, vanishing the contents of the table. "Deny it all you want.. ." She pushed his chair back and straddled him, "but I can see it in your eyes." Nymphadora leaned in, brushing her breasts against his chest, "I see the way you look at me."_

 _Severus held her waist, keeping her from reaching him, "I haven't...in a long time. I won't be able to stop."_

 _She smirked, "I didn't ask you to."_

 _He tightened his grip, "I won't be gentle."_

 _She leaned into him, "Then don't."_

 _He crushed her lips, ripping at her clothes. Snape tored her shirt apart, groping_ _her breasts roughly. In an instant, h_ _is mouth covered her mounds, sucking in as much as he could fit. He bit down on her covered nipples, pulling her center towards his erection._

 _Tonks leaned back against the table, as he tore her bra off. H_ _is hardness pushed roughly against her cunt. Tonks rubbed him through his pants._ He felt big, very big.

 _Severus panted, lifting her to sit on the table, "Sorry love, no foreplay tonight." He vanished her clothes and stepped back. He stared at her wet pussy, pulsing with need._ _In one quick movement, he was inside her. He hissed, pulling out and ramming back in, "Tight. So tight." Grabbing her thighs, he pulled her to the edge of the table._ _"The wolf must had a small dick." He rammed in harder, "You feel just like a virgin." He pounded hard_ _, "How long has it been since someone fucked you?"_

 _She shook her head. "Too long. Fuck, don't stop."_

 _"I should've taken you years ago." He grunted, "Made you my whore." Severus pushed her thighs farther apart, "Your virgin cunt should've been mine." He pulled out and bent her face down over the table. Without warning, he thrusted back in, "Is this what you came for?" Snape grabbed a handful of hair, "To be fucked like a slut?"_

 _She arched, letting him abuse her sex. His vile words vibrated through her veins. He was ruthless, pounding, grabbing and bruising every inch of her. Nymphadora held on to anything and everything she could reach._ _She gripped the edge of the table, anchoring herself to it._ _"Professor!"_

 _Snape pulled her closer, ramming against her cervix, blocking out her screams._ _Faster and more violent his thrusts became. Severus pushed her head down into the table. He imagined this is how the wolf dominated her. He could picture her on all four as Lupin mounted her._

 _"Fuck!" He grunted, throwing his head back, shooting seamlessly endless streams of hot cum inside her. He emptied and pulled out, smirking at the cum oozing out of her swollen pussy. Severus tucked himself back into his pants._ _"Get out...go show the mutt your pretty new scars."_

 *********Sense and Sensibility is a 1995 movie based on a Jane Austen novel. I believe Rickman didn't get enough screen time, but alas I didn't direct it."********


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dirty Mind

"So your relationship was purely sexual?"

"In the beginning, yes."

"And you approached him?"

"Yes."

Sarah scrunched her brow, "Why?"

Tonks laughed, "Why not? He was a handsome man and he was unattached."

"But, he was Severus Snape. I mean he was-"

"Unattainable? Unapproachable? Unworthy?"

"Yes...no. I just meant-"

Tonks took off her emerald ring and handed it to the younger woman, "I know what you meant, still I have this. So, he wasn't any of those things...was he?"

Sarah stared at the ring. It was beautiful. A single emerald stood proud against the diamond sea that surrounded it; the Prince family crest embedded into the center.

"It's beautiful."

"Hmmm. It has its charms."

"You don't like it?"

"Green isn't my color."

"Weren't you engaged to Remus Lupin?"

Tonks pursed her lips in disgust. "No. We dated," she scoffed, "if you can call it that, but we were, definitely, never engaged."

"But the papers-"

"Do you believe everything you read? You can't be that oblivious."

"But, you did date him?"

"Yes, I already confirmed that."

"While you were also seeing Professor Snape?"

She laughed, "I'm not a whore." She took the ring back and slid it onto her finger, "No, we had broken up...months prior, if I remember correctly."

"Why did that end?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Same reason why every relationship ends, he didn't want me." She waved her hands in the air, "He was scared he'd hurt me. Scared to commit. Scared of the future. It was all bullshit. He was just a big pussy."

"He was a werewolf."

"Yeah. So what. Everyone has issues. You fucking deal and move on."

"That was quite a big issue to move on from."

Tonks hissed, "So is being disowned by your family before you were even born. So is being marked for death as a baby. So is being rejected by your own kind, just because your parents are muggles." Tonks leaned forward, "We all have issues. Some just deal better than others."

"Did Professor Snape _ever_ ask you about your relationship with Lupin?"

"His name was mentioned on occasion, but Severus was not one to linger on such things."

...

 _ **Flashback**_

She was nervous about seeing him tonight. Her body hadn't fully healed from three nights ago. Nymphadora pulled on her coat and headed to Hogwarts. He wasn't expecting her. Would he be upset that she just showed up unannounced? Yes, he probably would, but she was on a mission. It had been a rough day and she really didn't give a fuck.

She slowly crept into his chambers. He had a class at the moment. Tonks could hear him screaming at a student. _Poor kid._ She remembered when it was her at the receiving end of his rants.

The door opened to his private chambers. He stood in the doorway, not acknowledging her presence, "Go wait in the potion closet."

She nodded, leaving him to gather a few books. She huffed as he began another lecture. Her eyes wandered around the room; potions and ingredients lined the shelves. They were all labeled, alphabetically. _Anal Prat_. Her fingers lingered over the jars and phials.

 _"One must not touch things that don't belong to them,"_ his voice rung out in her ear.

She stepped back, "Professor?"

 _"But since you have been patient...you may rub your cunt until I come relieve you."_

"I must be going insane."

 _"Quite the opposite. I am...the students seem to be getting stupider every year."_

"Are you in my head?"

 _"Yes, though I'd rather be elsewhere."_

She giggled, "Nice trick. What else can you do?"

A gust of wind knocked her down; her legs parted of their own accord.

 _"Naughty girl. No panties?"_

"I must have forgotten."

He chuckled, _"Do you want to see real magic?"_

She moaned as another gush of wind blew against her soft nether lips. Invisible hands parted her, blowing hot breathes against her core.

"Professor!"

 _"Quiet Nymphadora. Wouldn't want the dunderheads to get suspicious now...or maybe I should just stop?"_

"Mmmm. No. I'll be good."

 _"Show me your tits."_

Her hands slid up her stomach to her breasts. She squeezed herself seductively, before unbuttoning her shirt. Her red laced bra popped against her creamy skin.

Severus cleared his throat, "Idiots. You're all idiots. Work on your potions. No talking."

 _"Take it off._ "

She smiled, "Make me."

Her bra ripped itself into pieces, falling to the ground.

"Hey! I liked that one."

The invisible hands grabbed her breasts, rubbing her nipples. _"I'll buy you a new one."_

She moaned, "I have to go soon. Remus is expecting-"

The door flew open. He walked towards her, pulling her up and spinning her. He pinned her face forward against the wall. She could hear his zipper open, as the door slammed shut and locked. Severus pulled her bum backwards, towards himself and thrusted deep into her.

His hand covered her mouth, muffling screams, as he pistoned into her. "Don't ever say his name," he grunted, pushing her into the shelves, "when you are with me." His grip tightened, "When you are with me," he slammed into her roughly, "you are mine." Severus grabbed her breast, "I own you." His hand dipped under her skirt, "What you do," rubbing her clit, "who you fuck," and pinching it, "when you're not," he could feel her begin to tighten, "I don't give a fuck about."

She screamed into his palm. He grabbed her waist again, stilling her, as he grunted in and out of her. Her orgasm ran down her thighs, wetting the heavy balls that slapped against her clit. He groaned into the tightness. She squeezed around him, milking him. He came, biting down on her shoulder.

They stayed like that, breathing hard, "Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Can't teach idiots."

"I have to go," she pushed him off.

"Going to fuck Lupin now?" He sneered.

She smiled, "He needs the Wolfsbane. I was trying to tell you that he was expecting it tonight."

Severus arched his brows, mentally slapping himself, "Of course."

Nymphadora kissed his cheek, "The jealousy is cute, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend." She took the clearly labeled phial off the self and left.

 ********* _Dirty Mind_ is Prince's third album. I am not one to freely give out personal information, but on this occasion, I will say this much: My purple heart cried for days when I heard of his passing. Here in his home state, we are mourning still... And it doesn't look like it will stop anytime soon.*********


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Next Day

The sun beamed harshly through the curtains of their bedroom. _Their bedroom._ So today had arrived; the world didn't end last night. Tonks pulled the covers over her head, welcoming the darkness back. _Maybe if I stay here..._

"Dora? Can I come in?"

"Draco?" She flipped the covers down. "No," she whined, pulling them back up.

"Tough shit, I'm coming in." He pushed the door open, surprised by the clutter that laid before him. Apparently, a hurricane of clothes had landed in her room. He examined the mess closely; Severus' entire wardrobe lay at his feet. The closet door hung open revealing empty hangers; some hanging on the rack, others thrown to the floor.

She must have thrown a fit last night. She was known to do such things. He could recall her hexing him until he begged for mercy; the night he deflected _._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _No, she screamed at him. She would not lose another family member to such a frivolous thing as Voldemort._ _First, she reasoned with him. Then, she pleaded. When he sneered at her, she hexed him. Tough love, she called it. He screamed until she heard the words she longed for._

 _"Cousin, please!"_

 _He had finally claimed her as his own blood. She released him, staring into his eyes. She said the most simple words to him that night. Words that changed his whole world._

 _"If I am your blood and you are mine... Why do you fight to keep us apart?"_

 _He relented, giving in to the only family member that ever fought for him._ _They had not known each other well before then, but she became a rock for him after that. She showed him what love looked like; what unconditional truly meant. The war brought him to his knees, but she helped him to find his feet. Now it was his turn to help her._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

He sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her back. Draco waved his wand, setting everything back in its rightful place. He smiled at the clothes as they hung themselves back up.

 _His cousin and her temper; she could bring a giant to his knees. He didn't dare scold her. Even in her current state she would best him. She was an Auror after all._

"Cousin, you have to get up. You need to get dressed."

She huffed, "No. I don't."

"Dora, please."

Tonks inhaled deeply, "I don't want today to happen. Maybe if I stay like this, I can stop it."

Draco shook his head, "I wish you could... Come now. We'll be late."

Sarah approached the doorway, "Madame Snape-... Malfoy!" She backed up, "Um, I... You...-"

Tonks laughed, pulling the covers off. "You seem to have an effect on her."

Draco smirked, "I have that effect on all women."

"Shall I ask Hermione about your _effects?_

"She wouldn't disagree." He winked at her.

Tonks slapped his shoulders and laughed. "Sarah, this is my cousin, Draco Malfoy. Perhaps you have heard of him?"

She nodded, "Of course. I apologize, I wasn't expecting to see you."

Draco stood and extended his hand, "And you are?"

Sarah fidgeted before shaking it, "Sarah Reese."

"And you are here because?"

Tonks watched the awkward exchange. Poor Sarah. "She's from the Quibbler."

"You work for Luna?" Draco questioned.

"Yes. Miss Lovegood."

"Why are you here?"

Tonks got up and stretched, "I invited her."

Draco spun to meet her eyes, "Why?"

Tonks shrugged, "I wanted to tell our story. Severus' and mine."

Draco's face turned red, "I don't think Godfather would have-"

"Well, he isn't here, is he?" She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Draco turned his attention back to Sarah, "How is Luna?"

"She's fine. Quite well, in fact."

"Still with Neville?"

Sarah turned her head slightly, "Yes. Mr. Longbottom recently proposed."

He smirked, "I know."

"Should I ask how?"

"I sold him the ring."

"You're a jeweler now?"

Draco shook his head, "No. I just sold him a ring."

"A dragon diamond."

"You've seen it."

Sarah nodded, "It's hard to miss."

"Listen closely Sarah. Your boss is a friend. Your boss' fiancé is a friend." He backed her into the wall, "Do tred lightly." Draco gestured to the bathroom door, "That is the only family I have left. If someone were to hurt her," he twirled his wand around his fingers, "I wouldn't be responsible for their fate."

She sputtered, "Are you threatening me?"

He smiled, hearing the door knob to the bathroom turn, "Not at all. Just making conversation."

Draco turned to his cousin, " Come now. We'll be late."

Tonks nodded, "Sarah's coming too. She'll be shadowing me all week."

Draco nodded, "Of course she is."

 ******* _The Next Day_ was Bowie's 24th album. He was a fucking genius. The album was announced on Bowie's sixty-sixth birthday, 8 January 2013. Go buy all his albums! ******


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Chamber of Secrets

 ** _Flashback_**

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit a friend at 2am?"

She laughed at him, "I thought you didn't have any friends."

"I don't," he smirked.

"What do you want Professor?"

He approached her, "It seems our arrangement, thus far, has only benefited you."

She sat up, "I didn't hear you complaining when you were fucking me against the shelves."

He flinched, "Your language could make a troll cringe."

"Yet, here you are."

Severus took off his coat, "So this is your room. It's adequate."

"Come to give me decorating advice?" She sat up, "Thanks, but its late."

He took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, "I couldn't sleep."

"So you thought-" She lost her train of thought as he removed the last of his clothes.

 _He was naked. It was the first time she had actually seen him...all of him. Broad shoulders, strong muscular arms, lean torso, long leg athletic legs. All of him covered in scars. He was so hot._ _She dared to look between his legs..at the monster that stood between them. Yes, she had felt it, fucked it, but to actually see it?_ _With all that the Gods had taken from him, they had blessed him with so much in return. His penis_ _stood tall and confident, glistening against the moon light. She wondered how many women knew him like this? How many had seen him in all all his glory? How many had taken on this beast?_

"-I thought you might wrap that filthy mouth around my dick," he smirked.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Language, Professor. You're in the presence of a lady."

He chuckled, "Really? Are you hiding one under the bed?"

She threw a pillow at him, "Another women you don't mind, but the mere mention of another man-"

He approached her, "I wouldn't mind another cunt," grabbing her feet, pulling her to the edge of the bed. "I can share." Severus pulled her up by her arms, "I'd love to see you take two disks." He removed her night gown, "maybe even three." He rolled her nipples between his long fingers, "just not the wolf," and pulled hard. "I don't intend on having fleas." Severus pulled her to stand, "but perhaps eating another's cunt is more your style?"

"I'm not your whore," she bit his chest, drawing blood.

He hissed, backing up and pushing her to the floor, "But you are, aren't you? You are my whore and I am yours." He thrusted his hips into her face, "Now be a good girl and put that in your mouth."

 _She watched it swing proudly in front of her. He was right. This was the deal she had offered him. Sex anytime, anywhere. All neither of them had to do was initiate it. No emotions, no excuses. Just fucking._

Tonks smiled, stroking him softly, "You didn't say please."

He moaned at the contact, "Nymphodora!"

Tonks ran her nails up his thighs, cupping his balls. "So rude," she squeezed, "I don't think you deserve me sucking your dick."

"Merlin help me, I will force your foul mouth open and shove it in."

"Promise?" She squeezed him, causing him to pull back in pain. "I like playing rough."

 _Tonks gripped him hard with one hand, stroking from base to tip. The other continued to caressed his balls. He was thick and long, curving slightly to the right. Thick veins protruded around him, pulsing under her grip. She lapped his underside, swirling back around to the tip. She did it again, when she heard his breath hitch_. _Pushing herself up onto her knees, she licked every inch of him. She worked him like a giant popsicle. She didn't give him the pleasure of being fully encased inside her mouth, just the tease of her tongue. She loved watching him squirm._

Long black hair fell over his face, but dark hungry eyes watched her intensely. Finally, she let his mushroom tip disappeared behind her pump lips. The sensation of being incased behind them was wonderful. Her mouth moved against his ridges, devouring everything in its path.

She was taking him so painfully slow. His hands fisted at his sides; he knew she needed time to adjust; he was bigger than most men. The few women he had bedded, could never fully take him in. They would complain or gagged. A few vomited. They left him wanting and unsatisfied, but she would be different. He would make her take him, even if he had to force it down.

He slid deeper into her throat. It opened, adjusting to him, wrapping itself around him, squeezing and releasing _. Fucking Metamorphmagus_. Her throat felt like hot wet hands working against his length. Tiny fingers pulsated around him, hitting all the right pressure points. He wouldn't last much longer if she kept this up.

 _Gods, he tasted good. She had to go slow, he was more than she had ever taken before. Even with her gift, he threaten to choke her. Slow. She had to go slow._ Gradually, _she worked him down, bottoming out as her chin buried in his balls._

Severus grabbed her hair and pulled out. "Shit! Fucking shit!" He slammed back in. His patience had run out. His hand wrapped around her neck, soothing and squeezing her throat. He could feel himself through her skin.

 _He was pumping now. She had won. She smiled around him._

He wanted to wipe that stupid smile off her face. Her hair bounced wildly in his hands, as he fucked her face. Grunts filled the room as sweat trickled down his body.

 _Her underwear was being pushed to the side as invisible fingers rubbed her clit. She groaned at his unfair move. Her legs parted against her will. Something big lined up at her entrance. She yelped, but he held her head in place, continuing to pound into her mouth. Slowly, it penetrated her soaking cunt, stopping when it completely filled her._ _Suddenly, without warning, it began to vibrate. The tip flipped back and forth, while the base begin to thrust. Deeper and deeper they fucked her. She was being stretched from both ends. Her mind was clouding._

 _She moaned uncontrollably around his dick. Her throat vibrated, sending wave after wave, crashing against him._ "Fuck." He came releasing his hold on her and stepping back.

 _She sat up, grinding down on the invisible dick inside her. She rode it hard, bouncing up and down. Tonks grabbed her breasts and squeezed, moaning as the fire started to build inside her. So fucking good; she had to learn this spell. She had to remember to ask him later._

Severus watched her ride air, her head thrown back in ecstasy. She looked ridiculous, moaning and panting over the floor; her juices squirted out, covering her thighs. He watched her breasts bounce wildly and her pussy stretch around nothing. Was that what she looked like when he fucked her? It was amazing. He curled his fingers in the air and she screamed, cuming hard.

He left her limp and panting on the floor.

***** **Do I need to tell you guys about HP and the Chamber of Secrets. Rickman was/is one my favorite actors. He never played a bad role.*********


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Labyrinth

Tonks held on to Draco's arm as he led her to their seats. Her grip tighten when she realized the volume of people who were attending. She hadn't expected there to be so many. He had told her, on so many occasions that he had no friends. Yet, so many were forced to stand as all the seats had been taken. The outcry of mourners astonished her.

The funeral had been short, but she felt like it would never end. His casket remained closed, as he had wished. He didn't want her to see him that way; lifeless and cold. He told her to remember him as he was the first time he told her he loved her, because that was when his life had truly began.

Her grip tightened as Draco adjusted himself in his seat,. "Relax." Draco whispered into her ear, "I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded, relaxing her grip, "Sorry. I just didn't expect such a huge turn out."

Draco rubbed her hand, "He was loved Dora…even if he didn't realize it."

"I know, Draco. So did he...He was stubborn, that's all. He didn't want all this."

He nudged her shoulders, "Sometimes the very thing we don't want, is exactly what we need."

"Are we still talking about Severus?" She bumped him back. "Where is Hermione?"

He smiled, "On her way."

"How are you two doing?"

"I don't think this is the place or time."

"Pacify an old women. I need a distraction. I feel like everyone is staring at me."

"You're barely 40. I don't think that qualifies you as an old women." He chuckled, "And everyone is staring at you." She fidgetted; Draco rubbed hand again, "I'm joking."

 _Everyone was staring at them. Fucking vultures. He knew why they were really here. Everyone wanted piece of the Potion's Master estate. When he passed, the press went crazy, announcing that he had no heir, no family and no wife._ _His Will was to be read at his funeral, distributing his possessions. Everyone who had any contact with him, whether it was a conversation or a simple handshake, crawled in._

 _Severus was worth a fortune, having inherited the Prince family estate, along with the money he received as a covenant member of Merlin First Class. He didn't splurge, he had no need for fancy things. His teaching pay was more than enough for him to live on, so the money sat in Gringotts, collecting dust._

 _Draco's temper flared; he met every eye that dared look in their direction. He could see the looks of disgust thrown at them. These people had the nerve to throw shade at them? Years had past and he was still seen as the son of a Death Eater.. A Death Eater himself. And Dora was the cousin of infamous murder, Sirius Black and Draco Malloy. Their sins had tainted her as well._

 _Nothing would change the public's opinion of them; not even the fact that he was married to The Golden Trio's very own Hermione Granger or that he had given half his fortune to rebuilding the Wizarding World. They all thought he had casted the_ Imperius _Curse on Granger or used some other dark magic._ _He stared back at them. Daring someone, anyone to say something; to make a move._

Tonks rubbed his hands, "Manners, Draco. What would Severus have thought of all the sneering your doing?"

"He would have told me to hex them all to hell."

She giggled, "You're probably right, but don't"

 **"Witches and Wizards. I come before you now as, The Minster of Magic, to give you the last will and testament of Severus Tobias Snape. Before I start, I'd like to say a few words:**

 **I had the pleasure of knowing Severus Snape. He was a man of few words, but the little that he did speak, were always of great knowledge and insight. He forever changed the world we live in. Some may say, for the worst, but to those people I say this:**

 **You did not know him. You have lost out on meeting a great man and having a loyal friend. He was kind and thoughtful. He was grace and poise, in a time when we lacked it. He embodied what most, only ever dream to ever be. I am grateful to have called him my friend. And I will cherish the memories.**

 **Now to the will: I, Severus Tobias Snape, leave my potions; all supplies and ingredients associated within, to my Godson Draco Lucius Malfoy. May it serve you well."**

"Mr. Malfoy, if you will see me after the reading, I have something else for you."

Draco nodded.

 **"To Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy, I leave my library and all it contents. May your thirst for knowledge never end."**

 **"To Harry James Potter, I leave my pensive and all my memories stored. May you know your mother as I once did."**

"Mr. Potter, I would also like to see you after."

Harry nodded.

 **"And lastly, my Gringotts Vaults, all monetary values and my home in Spinners End and all other properties I own, I leave to my wife, Nymphadora Tonks. May it buy you the peace in my passing that I could not in life."**

A collective gasp erupted from the crowd.

 **"Quiet! Ms. Tonks err Madame Snape if you would be so kind as to see me after."**

Tonks nodded, as the crowd stared conspicuously at her. She held on to Draco's hand tightly, staring at her shoes. They sat in silence as the crowd dispersed.

"They're gone Dora. Everyone's gone." Draco nudged her.

She shook her head. "I can feel their eyes on me."

Hermione moved, from her seat next to Draco, to the empty spot next to Tonks. "No one is here but us. You can look up now." She grabbed Tonk's free hand, " Promise."

Tonks slowly raise her head, sighing in relief.

Draco excused himself to go find Kingsley.

Harry approached her slowly, "Hi Tonks."

She nodded to him. It had been years since she last saw him. He was no longer the skinny, shy boy she once knew. He had become a man; a husband and a father too.

"Hi Harry," she hugged him awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about Severus. I came as soon a I heard. I'm sorry I didn't visit more-"

She stopped him, "We all did what we had to. Moving on, sometimes meant, moving away. I understood that. He did too."

Harry nodded, relieved at her statement, "Forgive me, anyways. I need to know that you do, then maybe I could feel like I have earned his forgiveness too."

She smiled, "There is nothing to forgive, but if you need the words, then yes. I forgive you."

Harry smiled, letting the tears he had been ashamed to cry, finally fall. "Thank you."

He sat down and held her hand, wiping away her tears, along with his own.

Sarah watched the exchange. _What was that all about?_

 *********Oh! The Labyrinth. One of my all time favorite movies. The song "As the world falls down" in this movie, makes me cry. It doesn't get any better than David Bowie cooing in your ear. I would have chosen you, my Goblin King. ********


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Little Chaos

 _ **Flashback**_

Dumbledore smiled, "Just try your best." He retreated to the door way. "That's all I ask, Severus."

Snape cursed under his breath, hearing the front door of Grimmuald Place close. The old bat was bonkers. He meant to serve Potter up on a platter. Severus wanted nothing to do with it. He was so lost in thought that he barely registered the witch lingering in the doorway.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Nymphadora," he smirked. "Miss me?"

"You wish."

Her hair was up in a loose bun; purple today. Her long neck gave way to the yellow tank top that clung tightly to her chest. Her nipples were clearly visible; hardened by the cool air. She had neglected to put on a bra.

Severus bit his bottom lip, eyeing the skirt that fell just below her tight bum. He swore that if she bent, just ever so slightly, he could catch a glimpse of her freshly shaven cunt. Severus wondered if she pranced around like this everyday, showing off her curves to any man who entered the house.

"How'd it go?" She leaned against the door frame.

The slight jigging of her cleavage distracted him. He refocused, "Hmm?"

"Your meeting with Albus? How'd it go? "

"Tediously as always. The man will be the death of me."

She nodded, turning to leave. "See ya around, Professor." Her skirt spun, rising up slightly. Young, tight, flawless curves peeped out, teasing him.

Severus pounced quickly, pushing her down onto the table. He pinned her under his weight, mauling her. Large hands squeezed hard, pushing her breasts together. He loved playing with her tits; big, soft balls of pleasure.

Tonks squirmed, "Professor what are you doing?"

He ripped her shirt open, ignoring her protests. Severus pushed the mounds together again. Her nipples called out to him. He lowered his head, sucking greedily on them.

She thrashed under him, "Professor! Someone will see."

"I don't care." Severus sucked her nubs until they soften. Then bit, until they harden again, "Tart, were you trying to tease me?"

Tonks pushed her thighs together, "Please. Don't."

He lifted his head, "Anytime. Anywhere." He buried his face back into her mounds, muffling his words, "They were your words."

"Not here," she pleaded.

Severus bent her knees, spreading her legs. He gyrated his clothed cock against her core, "but I want it. I need it." He ran a finger along her slit, causing her to buck uncontrollably, "Don't deny me Nymphadora."

She pushed against his chest, "Please Snape. I'm not. Just take me somewhere, anywhere else."

He smiled at her, "Why? We are alone. And you're such a horny slut, walking around half naked."

"Mmm….no….mmm, " She whined, but it was true. She knew he would be here. She dressed this way to tease him, torture him… but she never thought he would take her here; where anyone could walk in on them.

He leaned in, nibbling on her ear, "I don't believe you. I think you like this. You want to be fucked like a whore." Severus pushed her legs farther apart, sliding his finger deeper across her slit. "Maybe I should buy you some panties, you always seem to be lacking, " he circled her hole "but then again…. such a gorgeous cunt should never be hidden." He brought the offending fingers to his mouth and sucked them dry, "I'm going eat your naughty pussy now." Severus pulled hard on her nub, letting it slide out of his grip, "Would you like that?"

Tonks shut her eyes, unable to deny it. She longed to feel his lips on her. She dreamed of the things he could do to her with that vile mouth.

"Yes, Professor eat me."

He kneeled down, pulling her bottom off the table. Severus stared at beautiful cunt spread out before him. He licked his dry lips before giving her slit a quick lap. She trembled above him. Her legs shook, threating to close in on him. Severus bonded them in place.

Fingers parted her. His throat dried as his eyes took in all her glory. Pink lips, engorged nub and the hole he had buried himself in so many times. He wanted this more than she would ever know. His mouth latched onto her clit, nibbled her lips and lapped at her core. He lapped words of praise against her. Severus teased her relentlessly, as she gushed around him.

Tonks bucked like a wild animal. If not for the binds holding her down, she thought she might fly away. His tongue, teeth, lips… they were everywhere. Every part of her tingled. He was better than she ever dreamed.

He smiled when she began to beg. He knew what she wanted. He had intentionally avoided her treasure box. He licked every part of her pussy. Every part, except where she needed him most. Being able to reduce the stubborn auror to a withering mess, gave him great pride.

"Please. Put it inside. Put your tongue inside me." She arched, pushing her cunt closer to his face.

"I love when you beg." his velvet voice dripped into her.

His tongue penetrated her slowly. He twirled it inside her, lapping up her juice. Severus pulled her down further, bobbing his head back and forth. His tongue slid in and out, penetrating her. Sweet and tangy juices covered his face.

She cried out, when his long noise pushed against her nub. She was barely conscious of the sound of approaching foot steps, "Oh fuck Snape! Someone's coming."

Severus continued plugging into her. Did he care if someone saw? No, but he knew she would. The tart would push him away before he could complete his task. He waved his hand, casting an illusion spell.

Tonks pushed him away. He angrily pulled her back, biting her inner thigh. Snape gripped her thighs had, warning her, if she dared try anything again. His continued to bury himself inside her, ignoring her protests.

 _Remus walked into the room._

Tonks froze. She squeezed her legs shut, "Oh God's. Snape. He can see us."

"So what."

 _Remus walked past them, picking up a book and retreating to the corner armchair._

Severus inserted a finger inside her, jolting her attention back to him. He pushed in another and pumped rigorously. Her body shook as an orgasm raged through her. He wiped his face and stood, watching her recover, pride beaming off him. Severus pulled his dick out of his pants and lined up with her core.

"He can't see us love….but I wish he could. You looked ravishing."

"Please," she moaned, too horny to care anymore.

He plunged inside of her, pulling out slowly and violently pushing back in again. He always saviored the first thrust. It was always the sweetest. Severus watched his dick thrust in and out of her wet pussy. Something about the way she stretched around him, was so beautiful. Her cunt was so red and puffy from trying so hard to take all his length and girth. How badly she must of wanted him, to let him abuse her this way.

Tonks opened her legs wider, grabbing his bum, pulling him closer. She urged him to thrust deeper. She wanted more. Screw her body's resistance. Screw Remus. She wanted Snape to fuck her the table. Through the floor.

Serverus flicked her nub, loving how she squeezed him in response. Again and again, he tortured her clit, receiving a different response every time. She squeezed, arched, moaned and screamed. It was a symphony of pain and pleasure. Severus rolled her over and leaned her. Her every curved melted into him. He never before noticed how perfectly they fit together.

"Fuck, Dora. Why do you mock me?" He pushed in again, "Haven't I fucked you enough times? Why are you still so tight?" Snape bit her shoulder, making her scream. "Or is it because of him? Do you want me more, because he's watching? Do want him to see?"

She ached. Her cunt was sore. She wanted release, but he always did this. He loved this game. Fucking her until she begged him. Fucking her until she couldn't stand. He'd fuck her until she thought she would split in two. Even then he would continue. Until her body numbed and she could feel nothing. She shouldn't encourage him. She should say no, but he wouldn't let her cum again, if she didn't answer. And she needed it. The orgasms he gave her were earthshattering. They left her salted for days. She had found no other man could do the same, so she gave in. Like she always did. "Yes. Let him see. Just don't stop. "

Severus pulled hair out of the bun, mumbling into her neck, before biting down. He bit hard, lapping the blood that dripped from his imprint.

 _Remus looked up and frowned at her._

Tonks stilled at the eye contact. Quickly, she covered herself, leaning flat against the table. Shame flooded her. They were only words. What had Snape done?

Severus laughed and pulled her back up, pinning her against his chest, "Beautiful, isn't she Remus?" He held her there, continuing to thrust, "Do you see how much she loves my dick." He grabbed her breasts, pulling hard on her nipples. "You're getting so wet, Dora."

Tonks moaned, breasts bouncing between his callous finger. Fuck Remus. Severus was right. She did love his dick. She loved how strong and relentless it was. She loved how it pounded into her, he was twice as long, twice as big as any other man she'd ever been with, including Remus. He overfilled her and she wanted Remus to see that.

"Fuck me harder. Fuck me Severus."

 _Remus' eyes focused in on her jiggling breasts. He swallowed hard, following their motions._

Severus wrapped his arms under her legs and carried her to where the wolf sat. He bent her down in front of Remus, lifting her ass high in the air. He slapped it, loving the way it bounced. He slapped it again. His hands came down, over and over again. He slapped her ass until numbness took over. Tonks nearly bumped Remus' knees when Severus pulled out of her pussy and pressed against her dark hole.

"God's Snape. No. Not there." She had never let anyone take her in there. She was disgusted by the notion. She was scared of the pain.

"But he wants a show, don't you wolf? Severus pushed until his tip disappeared. "Oh, so fucking tight," he was halfway in. "Feels so good Dora," he bottomed out. "Never fucked her here, have you dog?"

She muffled a scream, biting down on her own arm. She felt ever inch of him, pushing deeper into her. The pain of his enormous member invading her tightness overwhelmed her. Her virgin ass stretched painfully, engulfing him.

Severus pulled her hair, making her look at the wolf. Remus was staring at her, his eyes glazed over. Was that lust she saw? Maybe it was jealousy?

"Tell him, Dora. Tell him how you love it. Tell him how much better I fuck you."

Her body clenched him. Pain turned into pleasure. "Yes. So good. Make me cum. Please make me cum."

"On his face?" Severus lifted her to her feet. He placed her foot on the armrest of Remus chair, exposing her pussy to the mutts eyes.

 _Remus stared at her dripping cunt. His eyes focused on her sex and the abuse she was receiving from behind._

Severus pumped harder. The thought of Remus watching him fuck Dora, was driving him mad. He owned her now. He had taken, what had once belong, to the stupid Marauder.

Tonks whimpered, unable to stop Snape. Her pussy bounced up and down, just barely missing Remus' lips. She could feel his hot breaths against her pussy. She bathed at his unwillingness to move. He was a stupid man, just sitting there watching her get fucked.

Severus reached around, inserting four long fingers into her pussy, cupping her cunt. Simultaneously, he fucked both her holes. "Cum baby," he cooed. "Squirt on his face."

She should've been ashamed, embarrassed even, but right now she didn't care. All she could think about was the big dick destroying her ass. Severus fucking her right in front of Remus was so hot. Her pussy gushed around his fingers, splashing juice onto Remus' face.

"Oh fuck! Fuck!" Tonks shook violently against him.

 _Remus licked his lip._

Severus rode out her orgasm, claiming his reward. He held her up, slamming into her lifeless body. Her head rolled backwards against his shoulders. He finally relented, releasing his seed. He held her tight, until her body stopped shaking... until he caught his breath.

Tonks finally found her footing, pushing him back. His dick slid out, uncorking a flood of cum. He smiled, watching it drip down her thighs. She huffed at him, rolling her eyes.

Severus pushed his limp dick back into his pants and mended her shirt. He pulled her skirt down and led her to the door. She tried to run, but he spun her to face Remus.

She shut her eyes afraid to look. What did she just do? She had let Snape fuck her in front of him. What could she say? There were no words…

Severus slipped a hand under her skirt, grabbing her mound. He leaned in, sucking on her lobe. "People only see what they want to see… or in this case, what I want them to see." His fingers massaged her sore nub, "Open your eyes, Dora."

 _Remus stood in front of an open window, rain falling onto his face. He licked the few drops that fell on his lips, smiling as the clouds begin to give way to the sun._

"Perhaps we should do this again. I'm looking forward to the next Order meeting." He gave her pussy quick squeeze and left.

 _True to his words, Severus fucked her through every Order meeting. He took her on the table, on the floor and against the walls. He didn't care about the redundant meetings or the countless Order members scattered around them. He made sure they remained unaware of the youngest auror riding his dick wantonly in his chair or sucking him off under the table._

 *******"A Little Chaos" was directed by Rickman. He also had a staring role in the movie. It didn't receive high reviews, but I enjoyed it. I recommend it. *******


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 When Doves Cry

Sarah had taken to enchanting a quill. Her fingers ache from all the new information she was receiving. Magic really was wonderful.

"So Harry found out?"

"Yes."

"He didn't approve."

Tonks laughed, "That would be putting it, mildly."

"Why?"

"I suppose he thought I belonged elsewhere."

"With Remus?"

Tonks shrugged, "Perhaps."

She nodded, "Is that when you and Professor Snape start dating?... Er became public?"

"Yes and no."

Sarah looked confused, "I don't understand."

"I refused him at first. The war was in full swing. We were fighting for opposite sides or so it seemed."

"Did you know…that he was a spy? Did you know he was really on the side of the light?"

"Yes, but who could really be sure where he true allegiance lay? He was a complicated man."

"Yes, he was very convincing."

Tonks stood, grabbing her coat, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

The apparation landed them in a park. It was a beautiful day. The birds sang happily around them.

"Did you ever want children? "

"You assume I don't have any."

Sarah fell behind, shocked at the confession. She quickly caught up, "Did Professor Snape have an heir?"

"In blood, no- but we never felt the emptiness." Tonks pointed to a couple kids playing nearby, "See that girl there," she pointed to a cute brunette toddler. "Her name is Lily. Lily Potter."

"Harry Potter's daughter?"

Tonks nodded. "And that one there," she pointed out a redhead, "obliviously a Weasley. George's boy." Tonks waved to the children, "I could go on, naming them all, but the point is, we did have children. Many of them."

"You never craved any of your own?"

"They are mine. All of them. I never understood the need behind blood passage. It was that prejudice that caused the war."

Sarah nodded, changing the subject, "How did things play out with Harry Potter?"

"He moved on. Fell in love. Got married and had kids."

"He married Pansy Parkinson."

"Yes."

"She was on the opposite side of the war."

"We were all on the same side; the side of survival. One can't help the family they are born into." Tonks sat down, "That's how most were sorted during the war; if your family were Death Eaters, then so we're you. Many people didn't have a choice."

"You mentioned earlier that you haven't seen Mr. Potter in years. How do you know his children? "

Tonks smirked, "I never mentioned that. Eavesdropping is rude, Ms. Reese."

Sarah blushed, "Sorry."

Tonks waved it off, "Pansy is a good friend of Draco's. She visited often with the children. Many times, without Harry."

A brown haired toddler made his way to Tonks, running into her arms. "Well, hello Teddy. How are you?" Tonks picked him up and kissed his cheek, "Aunty has missed you."

"Unc Sevlus. Unc Sevlus." He reached out.

Tonks kissed his hands, "Uncle Severus has gone to live with the Unicorns. Remember, I told you that."

Teddy nodded, "Unc Sevlus ride unicorn."

She laughed, "Yes." He ran back to join the other children.

Sarah pointed to the retrieving toddler, "Theodore Lupin?"

"Yes."

"Is it true what they say? That he was found on the door steps of 12 Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes, but under no circumstances will that appear in your article. We don't condone such trash talk. He is mine as much as Remus'. I defend what is mine. Do you understand?"

"Of course. I apologize."

Tonks stood, "It's getting late. We should head back now."

She hugged each of them. Kissing her goodbyes and promising to come again next week with treats.

They landed back on the front steps of Spinners End. It was gloomy. The sun didn't seem to want to shine here.

Tonks looked at the front door, "The first time I came here, I made him a proposition. It feels like just yesterday. Has it been 14 years? I was a stupid child filled with heartbreak and hormones."

"What was he filled with?"

She opened the door, "Rage. That's what drove him. Deep seeded hatred for everyone and everything."

"Including you?"

She laughed, "Especially me. After all, I had refused him." Tonks sat down, gesturing to the elf for tea. "Who does that? Turn down a man, when he pours his heart out to you." She blew on the cup, "He didn't take it lightly."

 _ *******When Doves Cry, is a beautiful song by Prince. If you haven't heard it yet, I highly recommend listening to it. Prince was a great musician, but he was an even better lyricist. The words alone will make you cry. ********_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Hunger

 **Flashback**

It was a lazy Friday night. Neither of them had plans. So, the boy who lived and the Metamorphmagus did what anybody in their situation would do. They got drunk. They drank for hours, reliving tales of past lives and plans for future hopes.

"Tonks?"

They laid across from each other. Each one had taken a whole couch to themselves.

"Hmm?"

The war was upon them. Any day now, they would be fighting for their lives, but tonight they hadn't a care.

"Tell me a secret no one else knows."

She laughed at him. She had no secrets. She was an open book.

"Sorry Harry. I don't think I got any." She erupted into a giggling fit, "Though, once I did spike the pumpkin juice at a Ministry Ball, but if you tell anyone... I will deny it."

He turned his head away.

"Wotcher Harry? No one got hurt."

He was silent. It was sobering how fast the situation had turned serious.

"You thinking about the war? Harry-"

"I know about you and Professor Snape."

She spit out the fire whiskey, "What?"

"I saw you two… after an Order meeting." Harry was very drunk. His thoughts were jumbled and his censor gone. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that I know."

She contemplated if she should reply. What could she say? They'd been caught.

"Harry, it's not what you think."

His voice harden, his tone came out harsh, "How do you know what I think?"

She met his eyes; they were cold and glazed over. He couldn't be reasoned with, not right now.

"I think we should talk about this another time… maybe when we haven't been drinking."

He sneered, "Sure. I can wait another year." He turned away, "Yeah, I've known that long."

"Harry, you don't understand."

He walked towards the door, "Sure I do. You either love him….which makes you pathetic for choosing him over Remus." He turned to face her, "Or you're a whore, which makes you even more pathetic for choosing to fuck him."

Tonks slapped him. "Fuck you. You don't know anything about Snape and me." She pushed him against the door, "You got issues. Fucking grow up."

"Grow up?" Harry sneered at her, "Issues?" He rounded her "I have to kill a crazy snake man!" He pushed her into the wall, "I'm probably going to die." He pinned her, "You're mad at Remus so you're fucking his worst enemy…I think you're the one with issues."

Tonks pushed him away, "Fuck you."

Harry kissed her, pushing his lips against her hard. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her into him.

"Harry! What are you doing?" She broke free, pushing him away.

He fell to the floor, "I'm sorry. I'm just so messed up."

Tonks looked at the broken boy. Her anger faded. She sat beside him. "You're drunk." She rubbed his hand, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have -"

Harry grabbed her hand, "Don't fall in love with him, okay? He isn't a good man. He'll hurt you."

She shook her head, "I'm not in love with him. We just have this thing. It's not love."

He nodded, "Okay, but don't. Please."

"Harry.. "

Harry leaned in and kisses her again, "I don't want to die a virgin Tonks and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He stroked her arm. "Can I have you? Just for tonight." He brought her hands to his lips, "I don't want to be your boyfriend. I can't compete with Remus or Snape. I just want you to be my first."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Harry trailed kisses up her neck, "Don't you know how much I need this?"

Tonks mewed when he lightly cupped her breast. "Harry, I don't-"

She was just as drunk as he was. Gods, it felt good. Snape had been gone for a month. He was off on a mission, leaving her alone and horny.

"I want you so much. I want to touch you." Harry laid her down on the cold floor, crawling on top of her. "Don't move. Please just let me… - "

He straddled her, placing inexperienced kisses along her jaw. Harry squeezed her breasts testing the amount of pressure she could handle. He squeezed until Tonks groaned in pain.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Can I see them?"

When she nodded, he pushed her shirt up. Harry stared at her ample mounds. They were big full breasts. The breasts of a woman. Not the small, barely sprouting tits of his ex, Ginny. They felt softer and over flowed in his hands. He leaned in, flicking a nipple with his tongue.

"Harry!"

His head shot up, "Fuck. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Tonks shook her head, "No. It felt good."

He smiled, and did it again.

She caressed his hair, letting him explore her. All the stress he was under would make anyone go insane. He needed release. Why should she deny him? Tonks held still, biting on her lower lip. The slightest moan seemed to startle him. She knew he didn't love her. He was infatuated and curious. She would give him this. Let him explore her body. What if he died tomorrow? If this would be his last request, how could she deny him.

He suckled on her nubs, cupping a breast in each hand. He switched left and right, giving equal attention to each nipple. He couldn't decide which one he liked better, they both tasted divine. When his interest in her breasts was satisfied, he moved lower. Harry kissed her ribs and licked her soft stomach. She had abs. He'd never seen them in a girl, but she wasn't just any girl. She was Nymphadora Tonks.

Harry pulled her pants down, just below her hips. He wanted to slowly peel back her layers, take in every inch of her. Harry stared at the V shape of her abdomen. Lightly, he ran his fingers along the crease between her pelvis and thighs. He had never seen this part of a women. Not in real life. Sure he had watched porn, but this was real. She was real.

Harry kissed across her abdomen, stopping to suck on her pelvis bones. He'd seen that once. In a romantic movie. The girl seemed to enjoy it.

Tonks bucked, unable to control her body's reaction. For a virgin, he sure knew what he was doing.

"Did I hurt you? Sorry. I'm no good at this." He sat up, straddling her.

Tonks sat up and kissed him, "Your doing fine. It tickled a little, but it felt good."

"You're lying."

"You need to stop apologizing." She grabbed his hands and pushed it down her pants. "Do you want me?" He could fell how wet she was. He nodded. "Then take me." His fingers were covered in her juices. He wiggled them, exciting a moan from her.

Tonks' head fell back. Harry attacked her neck. He latched on to it, sucking hard. She bucked against his fingers. Harry leaned against her, pushing her down again. His confidence soared.

His mouth was once again wrapped around a nipple, his hand was buried in her pants. A finger slid into her. She moaned, pulling on his hair. Harry sat up and pulled her jeans off.

Tonks closed her eyes. This was so wrong, but how could she say no now. He was so desperate. He needed human contact. He needed her.

He stared at her soaked panties, proof that she was ready. He pulled them off, revealing her dripping pussy. He couldn't stop looking at it. It was beautiful…. and wet. He did that. He made her soak her panties.

Harry fumbled with his zipper, pulling his pants and underwear down to his knees. It was now or never. He wouldn't die a virgin. He would at least know what it felt like to lay with a women. A beautiful women.

Tonks opened her legs, reassuring him. Reassuring herself. She didn't owe Snape a damn thing. They weren't exclusive. For all she knew, he was fucking some slut right now. Secret mission my ass.

Harry plunged into her. He gasped at the feeling. The warmth. The snug walls that held him. So this was sex. Yes, he could see it now. This was why all his friends relentlessly chased stupid girls, easy girls. It was worth it, just for this feeling.

He thrusted in and out, until he couldn't remember who he was fucking anymore. All he could feel was the need to be deeper and fuck faster. He grunted and moaned. Did all women feel like this? His hips took off, thrusting on their accord. He was barely breathing, head buried in her neck. "Merlin. Fuck. Oh fuck!"

He wasn't as big as Severus, but he was big enough. She could feel his lack of experience as he pounded roughly into her. He thrusted clumsily, clawing at her hips. He didn't care for her needs or perhaps, he just didn't know how to satisfy her. He was just a boy seeking his own pleasure. She held him, encouraging him anyways.

"Yes Harry. Yes. You're doing good. Keep fucking me."

Harry grunted in response. Releasing quicker than he wanted too. He collapsed on top of her. "Fuck Tonks. That was amazing."

 ******" The Hunger" is a movie about a doctor and a vampire couple, starring David Bowie. I haven't seen it, but I'm going to watch it soon. The synopsis is intriguing. If you have seen it, let me know what you think. ******


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Truly, Madly, Deeply

 _ **Flashback**_

Tonks had taken to drinking in Snape's private chamber. She couldn't face Harry right now. They hadn't talked since that night. She didn't know how to act around him anymore. Even the Order meetings had become awkward.

Two more weeks had past and still not a peep from Severus. He would probably be pissed, if he knew she was using his personal space as a sanctuary. Tonks walked around his chamber naked. It was a muggy night and her clothes had begun to stick. She ran her fingers along every shelf, touched every phial, opened every book. She mocked him, " _One must not touch_ , well, one is touching now." She blew a raspberry into his book, slamming it close.

It was past midnight and she had long given up hope that he would return tonight. Tonks crawled into his bed and let the alcohol lull her to sleep.

She woke to man grunting on top of her. Her legs ached. Her core burned. She moaned feeling him inside her. She knew this man. She knew his thickness. She remembered his grunts.

He paid no attention to her consciousness, only bending her knees higher, spreading her wider. Deeper, he thrusted. Faster, he pounded. She arched as her body tightened around him.

He thrusted a few more times, leaning in to suck on her shaking lip. He'd miss the witch. He would never admit it, but he'd thought of her often. He had done everything in his power, to make it back to her. Back inside her.

He had been pleasantly surprised to find her sprawled out on his bed. She was obviously drunk. The smell of alcohol filled his chambers, but she looked divine. And the temptation was too much. He had to have her. He'd been denied her cunt for too long. Severus shook against her, biting down on her lip.

"Welcome home Professor," she sighed.

He chuckled, rolling off her. Severus wrapped an arm around her, "Indeed." He pulled her into his chest, "Sleep now, my little minx."

Tonks shook her head, "I have tell you something-"

Snape laughed, "You're drunk love. Tell me tomorrow. Sleep now."

She snuggled against him, too tired to argue. She had missed him. Tonks melted into the smell of him and the feel of his body against hers. His deep breaths lulled her back to sleep.

….

She woke to an empty bed. The shower running. Tonks smiled as the memory of last night came back to her. She ran a finger against her slit. "Ouch!" The bastard had really gone to town.

She couldn't remember how many times she woke to him buried inside her. She giggled. Litterly, he was a fucker. A marvelous, big dicked, horny fucker. Shit! Just thinking of him made her so wet again.. but there was something she had to tell him. What was it...

"Snape!"

He came running out of the bathroom, soaking wet. His hair dripped heavily, a puddle forming on the floor. A towel wrapped hastily around his waist, was all that covered him.

"Dora?" He pushed his hair back.

He had grown accustom to calling her that now. After months of bickering and weeks of her ignoring his advances, they had reached a middle ground. He refused to call her by her surname (it made him feel like, she was still his student) and she refused to answer to Nymphadora.

She sat up, breathing heavily, "He knows. Harry knows."

He arched a brow at her, "He knows what?"

She pointed to him, "About you and me." She threw her hands up, "He knows."

Severus shrugged, "And?"

She stared at him, wide eyes, "And!" She threw a pillow at him, "Is that all you can say?" She picked up another one, raising it above her head, "He fucking knows! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She threw it, hitting the wall behind him.

He ducted, nearly avoiding it. "Dora! I have to told you about that mouth of yours." Severus dropped the towel, letting it fall to the floor. He advanced on her; pinning her back down, "I'm going to have to punish you now."

She thrashed, trying to push him away, "Is that all you can think about? I just told you-"

Severus pulled up to the edge of the bed, "I don't care what Potter knows." She instinctively wrapped her long legs around him. "Since when does his enlightenment dictate who I can and cannot fuck." He pressed into her.

Tonks moaned. Even after a year, every time still felt like the first time. It was still as painful; still as good. She let him take what he needed. She always did. He was so rough and animalistic; the way he grunted and thrusted made her feel so alive. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. He pounded into her like a man dying of thirst.

He took everything she had. So many times, he had thrown her around like a rag doll. He abused her, biting and bruising every inch he could reach, but she understood his need. It was the need to mark her. He would never say it, but she belonged to him.

Her orgasms were his rewards and he reveled in them. He bathed in her juices, as they flooded him. He always thrusted through her climaxes, even if he had already cum. He wanted her limp and trembling. He wanted her to feel his claim.

She laid lifelessly on the bed, hands still clinging to his shoulders. Severus lowered his head and stared into her glossy eyes. His lips glided over hers, begging for entrance. She obliged, parting for him. Smooth and slick, his tongue massaged hers, while his hips lightly twitched. His limp cock, still buried inside her, began to stir again. Severus pulled back, staring into her eyes again.

"Dora. Do you want a boyfriend now?"

She stared at him, shocked, "I slept with Harry."

 ******Ha! No, I am not referring to the Savage Garden song... But I wonder if they were inspired by the movie? If you are a romantic... This is your movie! Rickman is super sexy! ******


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Close My Eyes

Sarah tiptoed out of the guest room. She fussed around the dark hall, making her way to the bathroom. After relieving herself, she slowly crept back towards her room. A quick flash of light from the window caught her attention. Someone's in the garden? Sarah made her way to the window, peeping out.

At least fifty rows of fully grown plants stood in front of her. She couldn't tell what kind each were. Neville would be so useful right now.

Tonks sat on the ground, her hands covered in dirt. She picked the leaves from various plants. Slowly and carefully. One by one, she laid them down in the basket beside her.

She wiped the tears that had fallen and continued. "They are ready, love. Just like you predicted. They're beautiful. Perfect."

A thorn pricked her. Blood oozed out of her finger. She nodded. "I know. I need to be more careful. I'm trying."

She continued, concentrating on the task. More tears fell; she didn't bother to wipe them. "Tomorrow, I will pick the left side. It'll be done soon."

She shook her head, arguing with air. "It's late. I'm tired."

Tonks finished the last plant. "See? All done. It wasn't hard at all."

She got up and dusted off her legs. "All this time, you said required finesse. Liar. You were just trying to get rid of me."

The basket vanished. "You were trying to be alone."

Tonks walked slowly to the door, turning back to glance at the garden one last time. "I miss you."

Sarah scurried to her room, lightly pushing the door close. What was that about? Who was she talking to? Where did the basket go?

The shower turned on as muffled cries echoed behind the walls, pushing through the vents.

Sarah wiped the her own tears. The loss in Tonks whimpers stabbed her heart painfully.

…

"Professor Snape required home care after the war?"

Tonks pulled out some old photos, "Yes, though he would tell you differently."

"Did you volunteer?"

She laughed, "No. He was a grumpy, stubborn man. No one could stand more than thirty minutes alone with him… many tried."

"So you were left to care for him?"

"Yes."

Sarah flipped through the pictures. Severus smiled brightly in each one. She couldn't ever remember seeing him happy, yet here was the proof.

She stopped on a particular photo:

He was holding Tonks in his arms, her back pressed against his chest. His head was buried in her neck, nipping at her. She giggled, swatting at him.

They looked happy. Really happy. Sarah could feel her eyes start to water.

"He loved you. I can see it."

Tonks took the photo from her, "I know. It took a long time for me to realize it…"

"Why?"

"Who knew a man like him could love…. a women like me." She placed another one in Sarah's hand. "We weren't exactly an ideal match. He was refined, sophisticated… a master at his craft. I was a clumsy, short tempered girl."

"You complemented each other."

"We did."

"May I ask about the garden?"

"Hmm?"

"It's beautiful."

"I've never cared much for it. He was anal about keeping it tidy. He spent many, many nights in there…. always pruning and picking. They were ingredients for his potions and other remedies." She smiled, "He didn't trust many people. Said they would sell him parsley and call it Gillyweed. I swear he was trying to heal the whole world."

"You didn't help?"

"I tried, once. Ruined a whole row of irreplaceable somethings. I can never remember the name. He scolded me for three days. Didn't go back after that."

"But you upkeep it now."

"This is the last harvest. I promised to finish it."

"What will you do with harvest?"

"I have no use for such things. They belong to Draco now."

"Tonks?" Sarah stared at the older witch, "It's a bit early to ask, but do you think you will ever love again?" She twisted her fingers together nervously, "You are still young. You have a long life ahead of you."

"I won't say never..." She smiled, "but God couldn't have made another man like Severus." She handed Sarah a sealed letter. "It was infuriating the first time." Tonks chuckled, "Can you imagine? Someone else as stubborn and pig headed?"

The letter was sealed with a wax Crest, House of Prince. Sarah traced the seal." Are you sure?"

Tonks nodded, "You need a conclusion to your article."

"Is it what Kingsley gave you at the reading?"

She shook her head, "I found it next to the bed... The day he..."

Sarah stopped her, "I understand. You don't have to say it."

Tonks got up, "I have to go see Draco. I will be back later." She grabbed her coat, "If you need anything, the elve is here."

 ********"Close My Eyes" is a movie about incest and jealousy. It was weird, to say the least. Rickman was great as always.*******


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Most Beautiful Girl In the World

 _ **Flashback**_

"Oy, Snape. Just eat it. It's not poison."

 _He stared at the mush in front of him. He frowned, picking up the spoon. Did something just move?_

"Come on. It taste better than it looks," Tonks pleaded with him.

"What did you say it was?"

"Pudding. I made it from scratch."

Severus closed his eyes, bringing the spoon to his mouth.

"Well?"

 _It was dreadful. It tasted like sweaty socks…. He opened his eyes, peering into blue puddles. His heart soften. Fuck! She was on the verge of tears._

"It's delicious."

She smiled at him, "I told you." She clapped, "I made a whole pot!"

 _Shit! I'm fucked._

She sat down beside is his bed, "You'll be better no time."

Severus reached for her hand, "Dora-"

She pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk about it."

She stood, "I can't Professor. I messed up."

"No you didn't. We weren't exclusive."

"I know that! I just… I shouldn't have done it."

"Why?" _He knew the answer, but he longed to hear it from her lips._ "Tell me why you feel guilt over it."

 _Her sad eyes confirmed the truth. Some time during their game, they had both fallen. She had betrayed the unspoken vows they had made in the dark._

"I should go," Tonks slipped out of his grasp.

"You won't even hear me out?"

"No." She walked away. "I'll be back later."

He was powerless to follow her. He laid awake thinking. What would he say when she returned. How could he make her admit her feelings for him?

 _For the first time in his life, he was free. The war was over, both his masters were dead. There was nothing stopping him from living. Really living._

 _He wanted a life. He wanted her, but she couldn't forgive herself. He knew that feeling too well, but he held no resentment towards her. When had he told her to wait for him? He was the one who left, without so much, as a word. He had abandoned her. He was the one who needed forgiveness._

…..

When he woke, she was sitting beside him. Her nose stuck in a book, eyebrows arched in confusion. She looked absolutely adorable. Her nose scrunched up as if she were figuring out the answer to world hunger.

"I find that asking questions, yields results."

She looked up, "You're awake."

"Maybe I can help."

"Huh?"

He pushed himself upright, "You look confused."

She smiled sheepishly at him. "This girl," she flipped the book around, so he could see the picture, "She lives in a tower. It's beautiful."

He chuckled, "You're reading Rapunzel?

"Do you know it?"

"I do."

"She has everything. She's happy… until a Prince comes. Then she wants out of tower. Why does she want to leave?"

"She loves the Prince."

Tonks huffed, "How can she love someone she just met. That's ridiculous."

"Does love have to the time?"

"It should take longer then climbing up someone's hair. They know nothing about each other. What if he is a lunatic. She will regret it."

 _Perhaps the reason she didn't want him, had nothing to do with who he was or that she had slept with another man. Had the stupid wolf, really hurt her so badly?_

"Dora, they lived happily ever after."

She stared at the picture of Rapunzel and the Prince kissing, "That's why it's called it a fairytale. This shit could never really happen."

 _He ignored her cussing. She looked sad behind the angry words._

"Couldn't it? Don't you believe in love?"

Tonks slammed the book shut, "Not anymore."

Severus grabbed her hand, "We both fell for people who didn't return our feelings. That wasn't love. Love is when two people feel the same thing, at the time."

She looked at his hand, "It isn't real. I don't feel anything. I don't."

"Then why can't you look at me?"

"Doesn't matter anymore. I've ruined it, again."

Severus squeezed her hand, "No. I gave you no reason to wait for me. I gave you no hope for a future with me. It was my fault. I should have said the words. I should have told you… I can't go back, but I say them now. We can still try."

"For what?"

"Love."

"I don't know how to love you."

He pulled her towards himself, "Let me show you."

Tonks pushed away, "No." She stepped beyond his reach, "I'm sorry."

…..

The next morning brought leg cramps. He really needed to get up and walk around. Perhaps a soak in the tub would release some tension. Severus grabbed the edge of the bed, pulling himself up.

 _Fuck, it hurt._ He groaned, finally sitting upright. Slowly, he put his feet down and stood. His feet shuffled, protesting as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Snape?"

"In here."

Tonks pushed the door open and walked in. Quickly, she covered her eyes. "Sorry. I didn't-"

He chuckled, "Dora, you've seen me naked before."

She uncovered her eyes, avoiding looking at him, "Yeah, but it's been awhile."

"Three months, 17 days."

She titled her head to the side, "Didn't know you were keeping track."

He chuckled again, "A man tends to remember such events… or lack of."

"I'll wait outside."

"I need help, Dora. My back, please."

She sighed, turning around. Tonks knelt by the tub, reaching for the soap. The slight brush of her breasts, against his arm, made his cook twitch. She avoided looking down, concentrating on the task. Tonks lathered up her hands and went to work. He was so tense. She rubbed her fingers into the knots, exciting a moan from him. He slid back, pushing against her magic fingers. Water splashed up, covering her shirt.

"Professor!"

He reached up, pulling her into the tub. She landed on his lap.

"Severus. Call me Severus."

She splashed around, attempting to get up, "No."

He chuckled in her ear, "You have no trouble screaming my name."

"Let go!"

He held her tight, "Dora, I love you."

Tonks pushed against his chest, ignoring the hard member grinding into her thighs, "No."

"I'm not him."

"Stop."

"I'm not him, Dora. I wont hurt you."

"Stop."

His strength was draining, his grip slipping. Severus flipped her, pinning her against the tub. His weight held her down. The water splashed around them. She closed her eyes.

"Look at me."

Tonks shook her head.

"Dora, look at me!" His voice stern.

Tonks shivered. The young school girl resurfaced. Professor Snape was scolding her again. She opened her eyes, unable to disobey. The vulnerability she found in him scared her. Never in all the years she had known him, had she ever seen him so fragile… so human.

"I love you Nymphadora Tonks. I will never hurt you. I am not him. I love you."

She shook her head, unable to trust her ears.

He held it still, "Do you love me?"

She shook her head, praying he wouldn't see through her. She had to remain strong. She couldn't take another heartbreak.

"Do not lie to me. Do you love me?" His eyes pleaded with her.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down. Her body racked with emotions, "I almost lost you. You almost died. I couldn't breathe. You wouldn't wake up. Severus, don't leave me... "

He pulled her in tighter, "But I didn't. I won't... leave you. Never." Severus pushed the hair out of her face, "Tell me. Say it Dora."

She ran her finger along his strong jaw. What did she ever do to make him act this way? How did she make the coldest man alive, turn into groveling mess. Her fingers traced his thin lips. They trembled under her touch.

"Dora, please."

"I love you, Severus."

 ******"The Most Beautiful Girl In The World" is probably one his Prince's most recognized songs. A lyrically beautiful song with a timeless message. True beauty come from the inside."*****


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Purple Rain

Sarah peeled the wax seal back. The letter shook, opening. Professor Snape's voice boomed through the room:

 ** _"Dora,_**

 ** _I'm lonely. Do yo_ _u miss_ _me? Or have you found a new love? Has another man taken my place already?_**

 ** _My love, I can see you rolling your eyes.(Snape chuckled) Stop it. I am only joking._**

 ** _I miss you. I miss you even when you are laying next to me. I miss you the most, when you are asleep. Want to hear something funny? (He laughed) I am jealous of your dreams. They steal you away from me. I can't reach you in there, I've tried._**

 ** _Why do you block me from your dreams?_** ** _Is it because you do not dream of me? I wouldn't be too hurt if you didn't... That's a lie. It would kill me. I want to be your everything Dora. You are mine. My everything._**

 ** _You look so peaceful and happy._ _Do I make you happy too? Do you find that comfort in me?_** ** _You are my life. The moment I realized I was in love with you was like my first breathe of air. The moment I told you, was the moment my life began. I want you to remember me that way. You gave me life._**

 ** _Please don't cry. I can hear you. It hurts so much not being able to kiss your tears away. I love you Nymphadora Tonks. I love you so much. I love you..._**

 ** _Do you remember our first encounter? You were such a clumsy twit (he chuckled again). Remember the explosion your third year? I should have known then that you would ruin me. Just like you did to my robes. I had to throw it and half my supplies out. I never did get those stains out of the floor. You have no idea how many charms I tried._**

 ** _Dora, can I tell you a secret? Heaven is an illusion. How could it be heaven, if we aren't together? Perhaps I'm in hell. The life I lived before you..(he sighed) I never deserved you. Even now, I can remember you telling me how selfish and cruel I was. Your words were like knives. Did you know how deep you cut me?_**

 ** _(He voice became serious)_**

 ** _Nymphadora, I want to say a few words. Will you listen? I know your shaking your head, but give an old man, his last request. Please hear me, Dora._**

 ** _(Severus sniffled) I love you. I don't know how many times I've said those words to you. Hundreds? Thousands of times? Do you believe me? I've see the doubt in your eyes. I've always seen it. Perhaps, it was because, you doubted a man like me could know what love is._**

 ** _My beautiful wife, I love you. Only you. Always you. If you believe nothing else, believe that. I love you. I love you._**

 ** _Cry if you must, but please find happiness again. Move on with your life. Find a new love. Build a new life. My Dora, don't linger on what fate has decided._**

 ** _I will wait for you on the other side. Perhaps the Gods will be merciful and let me have you in the afterlife. I love you Nymphadora Tonks. I love you."_**

Sarah sobbed openly as the letter refolded and sealed itself. This was the kind of love fairytales were written about. It was the kind of love dreams were made of.

Sarah retreated to her room. She waved her wand; vanishing all her notes. Her new found perspective on her former Professor made every moment before now, obsolete.

Memories of her Potions Professor invaded her. Had she been too quick to judge him?

 _It was five years after the war, when she took her first steps into Hogwarts. She was a mere child of 11. Her first encounter with him was awkward and unpleasant. He scolded her for being late. She had gotten lost in the huge castle._

 _She hated him. He was cruel and unjust. He was always smirking or yelling. It was like he didn't know any other expressions. She wondered why he had returned to teaching? He obliviously hated it._

She smiled, remembering the first time she met the infamous Nymphadora Tonks. Sarah grew up hearing the stories of her heroism. She dreamed of being just like her.

 _Tonks strolled into the classroom. Professor Snape was in the middle of a tyrant. He was yelling at a Ravenclaw for adding the wrong ingredient to his cauldron. It turned dark green and was threatening to bubble over. Tonks coolly waved her hand, smirking. The cauldron emptied, the potion vanished._

 _Severus glared at her. "Nymphadora!"_

 _"Accidents happen, Professor," she replied nonchalantly, returning his stare._

 _The room became deadly quiet. Neither backed down. They seemed to be having a conversation, though no words were spoken. Tonks stood tall against the widely feared Professor._

 _Finally, Snape flinched, his eyes softening for just a second. "Fine."_

Sarah had never seen anyone challenge Professor Snape before. She had never seen him concede to anyone. She awed at the power Tonks had over him. Only now, she realized, it wasn't power. It was love. He loved her. He truly loved her.

Sarah wiped her eyes and picked up her pen. Professor Snape deserved better than a charm quill. She only had one day left in Spinner End. And now, she finally understood why it meant so much to Tonks. That kind of love was rare. Would Sarah ever know it? Could any man ever feel that way about her? Her body shook as the tears begin to flow again; probably not.

 *******The original title of this story was Purple Rain...but after much consideration, I changed it. I felt it to be an unfair representation of what I trying to achieve. I hope that this story isn't as emo, as I was, writing it...**

 **"I never meant to cause you any sorrow,**

 **I never meant to cause you any pain.**

 **I only wanted one time to see you laughing.**

 **I only want to see you laughing in the Purple Rain."**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Never Let Me Down

 _ **Flashback**_

Recovery was a tedious task. A month had past since the war ended and he still wasn't a hundred percent. Maybe he would never fully recover. It was a miracle that he survived at all. Potter's quick thinking had saved his life. Perhaps, that was the reason he hadn't wrung the prat's neck, when he learned about him and Dora.

 _He had been upset, but he knew Dora didn't love the boy. It was just simply, sex. He couldn't deny that he, himself had been tempted. He'd fucked his share of women while they'd been apart. He was man with needs and they had been more than willing... but everyone left him aching for her._

Severus could function on his own now, but just barely. If he didn't overexert himself, he could make it a couple hours without any assistance. He didn't feel very manly relying on her. He should be taking care of her. He cursed, thinking about not being able to do the one thing he wanted more than anything. He wanted to make love to her.

They made out. They kissed. He touched her, pleasured her. She stroked him, took him in her mouth … but she wouldn't let him near her cunt. She always stopped him. She feared slowing his progress.

He huffed, leaning against the dresser. He had made it to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, pissed and walked back out. He felt proud… well proud and tired. _Shit! When did everything become so difficult?_

"Severus, what are you doing?" She ran over. "Why didn't you call for me?"

He hissed, "I am quite capable of pissing on my own."

Tonks laughed at him, "Is that why you are huffing and puffing, like an old man?"

Severus pushed off the dresser, "An old man? Is that how you see me?"

She laughed again, "You know that's not what I meant. Come now." Tonks wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Let's get you back in bed."

Severus spun her to face him. She gasped when his lips found hers. He pulled her in close, sucking on her bottom lip. She moaned when his hands begin to massage her bum.

"Mmm. Severus, we have to stop. You're not strong enough yet."

He pulled away, looking into her eyes, "I'll always be strong enough to make love to you."

"Severus, please. You know how hard it is to deny you."

"Then don't.." He kissed down her neck. "Dora, I need you."

She shivered, "Mmm. Don't you know how much I ache to feel you too?"

He pulled down the straps of her summer dress, freeing her luscious breasts. Severus pinched her nipple, pulling it softly.

"Touch me, Dora. I promose I wont break."

Tonks palmed his clothed cock. He was unbelievably hard. It had been too long. Her pussy was so wet already. She cupped him, stroking his length. Her insides clenched at the thought of him buried inside her.

"Dora," he moaned. "Stop teasing me."

She chuckled, "Never." Tonks unbuttoned his pants, pulling his zipper down. "We do it my way.." She pulled his pants and underwear down, "Or not at all."

Severus stepped out of his pants, "Yes. Your way."

She lifted his shirt off, running her nails down his lean chest. He was gorgeous. She wondered if he knew how hot he was. Tonks traced the dark circles of his nipple.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer.

She batted his hands away, "My way."

He cursed, "Fuck, Dora. Your killing me."

"I can stop if it's too much."

He grabbed her waist again, "Don't you dare. Dora, I swear-"

She cut him off, grabbing his weeping dick and giving it a hard pump. He moaned, head falling onto her shoulders. He body shook, begging her to continue. She smiled, pumping him a few more times.

Just when he thought he die from her relentless teasing, she pushed him down onto the bed. Severus watched her climb ontop of him. Her dress still hanging off her hips. Tonks straddled him, rubbing her wet pussy against his cock.

Severus moaned sliding against her folds. Her back arched and his eyes immediately went to her breasts. He pulled her down, taking a nipple into his mouth. Her arms wrapped around his head, pulling his mouth closer. His cupped both breasts, holding them in place, while his tongue lavished her nubs.

She bucked against his length. It pressed deliciously against her clit. Tonks slid up and pushed back, taking the head of his massive cock in. They both moaned. She pulled up again and slid back, only taking his head again.

He grunted when she did it again. _Little witch, she was teasing him again._ He couldn't take anymore. Severus grabbed her clothed hips and slammed himself up, bury his full length inside her. She yelped.

He smirked, victorious. "Stop teasing, Dora. Fuck me."

She moaned, sitting up, engulfing him completely. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Merlin, he missed this. Her tight cunt hugged him, embracing him like a long lost lovers. She lifted her hips and slammed back down.

His hands began to tremble. She moved slowly on him, building speed. He held on, focusing on her bouncing tits. He wanted to see her perfect pussy taking him, but she had neglected to remove her dress. So he settled for watching the sweat drip off her curves.

She was riding him hard, grunting fast and breathing heavily. The flimsy dress bounced around him. It infuriated him. The scratchy cotton had become sticky. He pulled her down, grabbing the offending garment. Severus pulled it over her head and pushed her onto her chest. He mounted her from behind.

She objected, pushing herself up.

"Severus!"

He pushed her back down, grabbing his cock and guiding it into her pussy again.

"I'm fine Dora. I just need to be deeper inside you."

He grunted, slamming into her. She pushed back against him, meeting his every thrust with a deep seeded moan. His grip on her hips was painful. He fucked her as hard as he could, balls slapping against her nub, repeatedly. Her stomach began to twist as the all too familiar pull beckoned her.

Severus grabbed her shoulders, stilling her against his thrusts. He pounded up, hitting her walls hard. She arched, screaming his name. He reached under her, cupping her breasts, molding their bodies together. Her orgasm vibrated through him.

"Fuck, Dora! I cuming."

 *******Never Let Me Down was one of David Bowie best albums. The title song is beautiful. Give it a listen! *******


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Loneliest Guy

"Tonks? Did you recognize me? When I came to your door?"

"Not at first, no… but eventually."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Tonks shrugged, "Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't sure if you remembered. It was over ten years ago."

"Sarah Reeves. Slytnerin." Tonks squinted at her, "He liked you."

"What?"

"He said," Tonks put on her best Snape voice, "That girl isn't as stupid as the rest."

Sarah giggled.

"It was as close to a compliment as anyone could get, from him."

Sarah nodded, knowing it was true. "Do you remember the day you showed up; Jared's cauldron overflowed and you vanished it. The Professor was very upset with you."

"I remember."

"You were both skilled Legilimens. I always wondered what was said in that awkward moment of silence."

Tonks laughed again. "He was right. You are smart. I didn't think anyone noticed.."

"I-"

Tonks shook her head, "I reminded him that shit happens. I am very accident prone myself. I told him forgiveness didn't make him any less of a man."

Sarah nodded, "One more question?"

"Go ahead."

"What did Kingsley give you after the Will Reading?"

Tonks reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold band, dropping it in the younger witch's hand. Sarah jumped as it heated up and burned her palm.

"It's charmed."

"He charmed it?"

"Yes." Tonks rolled her eyes. "To my touch; to my skin."

"Why?"

"He was very intent on proving his loyalty."

"Did you ever doubt him?"

"Yes."

"So he charmed your wedding bands?"

"No. Just his. As he said, I was the one who needed reassurance."

"Are there any other effects?"

Tonks picked up the ring and slid it on, over her own wedding ring. "Just the standard penis decapitation, if he cheated."

Sarah gasped, "Wow."

"When a man goes to those lengths to prove his devotion, you marry him." Tonks giggled, "He asked me ten times before I finally said yes."

"Ten times?"

Tonks smiled, "More or less."

"Why did you wait so long. You loved him."

"I did… but love and trust are two very different things."

"You didn't trust him?"

"I didn't trust myself... how could I trust him?"

"Was he unfaithful?"

Tonks shook her head "No. No." She figgetted with the rings, "There was one incident, but I may have overreacted."

 _Flashback_

 _Serverus paced the small room. The witch had been talking for over an hour. He was tired and needed to go home. Dora was waiting for him. He was late, very late._

 _"Ms Winters, I understand you're dilemma. As I have said earlier, I will brew the potency potion for you."_

 _Fawn Winters was a very attractive women. Her long blonde hair fell flawlessly down to her back. Her skin was porcelain, eyes blue as the sky. The skin hugging dress she wore, left little to the imagination._

 _"Professor Snape, if I may.. " She strolled over to him, "My husband is a very busy man. He is hardly ever home. Perhaps," She scraped her nails down his chest, "the reason I am not pregnant is the lack of intimacy."_

 _Severus grabbed her hands, stopping her. "Ms Winters, I am flattered, but my heart belongs to another."_

 _She smiled at him, "I don't want your heart, Severus." Fawn cupped him through his pants, "I want something much more valuable."_

 _Severus grabbed her hand again, pulling it away. She tighten her grip on his cock, stroking him as he pryed her off. "Get off me."_

 _She chuckled, "Its not very often that I'm turned away. Perhaps you need more convincing." Fawn wandlessly binded him to the wall. She dropped to her knees, palming his clothed cock. "You're so big Severus. I bet you taste delicious." She pressed a kiss against him._

 _Severus wiggled against the binds. He didn't want this, but his body betrayed him. He was a man and his hard dick was proving it. "Stop this. Get away from me."_

 _Fawn unzipped his pants and reached inside. She pulled out his dick and stroked it. "I'm impressed Severus. I've heard the rumors, but I never believed. I guess I was wrong."_

 _"Let me go. I don't want you."_

 _"But your dick does." She stroked harder._

 _The door to the room blew apart. Tonks stood behind the flying pieces. Anger flashed in her eyes. Her face was red, her hair burned the same shade. "Get your filthy hands off him."_

 _Fawn sputtered, turning to face the pissed off witch. "What the hell?"_

 _"I said, get the fuck away from him."_

 _"Piss off bitch. Get your own man."_

 _Tonks waved her wand, tossing Fawn across the room. "That is my man." She stomped to where Fawn coward in the corner, "Get out. If I ever see you near him again.." She looked down into her eyes, "You will regret ever touching, what is mine."_

 _Fawn nodded and ran for the door._

 _Tonks turned her attention to Severus. He was still binded, dick hanging out of his pants. "So this is why you are late? This is why I sat around waiting for you?"_

 _Severus wiggled again, "Dora, please. I didn't. I swear."_

 _She walked over to him, looking deep into his eyes. They pleaded with her. Begged her. She shook it off. "You said, you weren't like him. You said, you would never hurt me."_

 _He thrashed, "Dora, listen. Please. I didn't do anything. She binded me. I didn't."_

 _Tonks looked down at his erect cock. "You didn't seem to mind."_

 _"Dora! I'm a man. I can't control that, but I would never. I will never. Please!"_

 _She laughed, "You would have…. If I hadn't showed up… you would have." She turned, walking away from him. "Why did I believe you? Your all the same."_

 _Panic rushed through the Potion Master's vein. "Dora, don't you dare. Don't fucking-" he pulled against the binds that held him. They ripped at his clothes, tearing into his skin, "I didn't fight death to lose you to this." Blood seeped from his chest and arms. "Dora!"_

 _Tonks whimpered, "You're just like him. No. Your worse."_

 _Severus inched closer, ignoring the pain, "Look at me! Say it to my face."_

 _She turned, gasping at the blood that pooled around him, "Severus! What have you done!" Tonks vanished the binds, catching him as he stumbled to her. "What we're you thinking? Severus!"_

 _He wrapped his arms around her, "What wouldn't I do to be in your arms? What wouldn't I do for you?" He shivered, cold was setting in, "Please Dora. Tell me how to make you see me. Trust me."_

 _She shook him as he passed out, lumped against her. "Severus! Severus, please!" Tonks fell to her knees, bringing him down with her, "Severus, I'm sorry. Please."_

 **** _**"_** **The Loneliest Guy"** **is a song written by David Bowie from the album _Reality_. _A beautiful song. Give it a listen.*****_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sorry it took so long. I wasn't happy with the flow of the previous chapters... So I went back and did some editing and revising. Not much has changed. Just some grammar and I cut a few parts out... put a few new parts in... Feel free to reread from the beginning. I think the next chapter or so will finish this story. Thanks for sticking it out with me. I have to say, of all my stories, this is my favorite. Please review!_**

Chapter 16 A Promise

Sarah looked around her small flat. It felt different. She had only been gone a week. And yet, she felt like a stranger in her own home. Nothing was out of place, yet nothing felt right.

She stumbled around, aimlessly. The pictures on the wall smiled at her. Her parents, her brother. They loved her. The crew at the Quibbler, they were like a family too. Her ex-boyfriend, Max. He had loved her once.

Sarah sat down on her lumpy couch. How was she going to do this? How could she make everyone see Severus Snape as the man he truly was. How could she erase years of damage done to him? It was hopeless. She was just one person.

Sarah sipped her coffee, recollecting the last memory Tonks had shared with her.

 _Flashback_

 _"Marry me."_

 _"Severus, don't start again."_

 _"Then marry me."_

 _"Why? Aren't we happy?"_

 _"Yes, love…. But I need this."_

 _"Severus, I don't want to rush into anything."_

 _He chuckled at her, "Rush? We've been together 10 years now. We're hardly rushing."_

 _"I'm okay with how things are."_

 _He took her hand, "I'm not. I want to marry you."_

 _"Severus...I don't need a ring to prove you are mine."_

 _"I do Dora. I need it."_

 _"Severus-"_

 _He pulled her into his lap, "I want to know that you are taken care of, if something-"_

 _"Shut up!" Tonks screamed at him. "Nothing is going to happen to you. You're never leaving me." Tonks buried her head in his neck, "I'll never let you. You promised."_

 _Severus stroked her hair. "Never Dora." He tilted her chin up. "I love you. Marry me. Pacify me, love."_

 _She smiled at him, "What will you do if I say no, again?"_

 _He pulled her hair back, nipping at her neck, "I'll just have to convince you."_

 _"Mmm. It's not going to work. I'm immune to your antics, Professor."_

 _"Really?" Severus reached under her skirt. "No panties again? I'm beginning to think you like being punished."_

 _"Oh fuck!" Tonks moaned as he lifted her onto his cock._

 _"Marry me." Severus grabbed her thighs, guiding her._

 _"No." she arched, placing her hands behind herself, on his knees._

 _Severus grabbed her buns, lifting her up and slamming her back down. "Marry me."_

 _Tonks bounced on him, nails digging into his shoulders, "No. Uh, fuck!."_

 _He pulled her down, invading her mouth, "Marry me." Severus slapped her ass._

 _She winced, bucking harder, "No."_

 _Severus bit her nipple in frustration. He pulled it through his teeth, "Marry me!"_

 _Tonks pulled on his hair, yelping in pain. "No!"_

 _He flipped her onto her back, pushing her into the couch. Severus placed both her legs over his shoulders. "Marry me, Dora."_

 _She shook her head._

 _He rammed himself into her hard. He pumped deep, folding her in half. His hands sprawled against the back of her thighs, holding her in place._

 _She clawed at the couch, whimpering. He was pounding so hard into her._

 _He threw his head back, prying her nether lips apart. He inched in deeper. "Dora! Marry me!"_

 _"No. Fuck! FUCK!"_

 _Severus pulled out. He pushed her onto her knees, bending her over the armrest. Her bottom dripped deliciously before him. He licked his lips before diving in._

 _"Severus! Gods!" Tonks thrashed as his tongue lapped her. It was coarse and ridged. It felt like sandpaper against her raw pussy._

 _He lapped her rosebud. "Marry me Dora."_

 _Tonks pushed against his tongue, encouraging him. She was so close. She just needed…_

 _Severus pulled away. He chuckled, fingers circling her bud, "I think not." He stood, backing away, "I love you Nymphadora Tonks, but I am not your whore. Not anymore."_

 _"Severus, don't you dare!" Tonks jumped to her feet. She pushed him into the sofa. His dick swung slightly, distracting her. She shoved him hard again._

 _He fell onto the couch, cussing at her boldness. He opened his mouth to retorted but moaned instead, when her warmth engulfed him. He grabbed her head, forcing her down deeper. Severus pulled and pushed her head, into his lap._

 _Tonks couldn't breathe. He filled her lungs. She pushed against his thighs, but he held her in place, forcing her to swallowed his seed as it filled her throat._

 _"Fuck Dora."_

 _She smiled, licking her lips, "You're language, Professor."_

 _Severus pulled her up to straddle him again, "Do you want to punish me?"_

 _She looked into his eyes. It was a double entendre. Did she want to punish him? Did she? He had proven himself to her so many times. He had stood by her for over ten years. He had defended her endlessly, loved her unconditionally. Was she trying to punish him for it?_

 _Tonks stroked his cheek, tracing his jaw. She loved this man. She loved every inch of him. She couldn't imagine life without him. What had she been afraid of?_

 _Tonks lifted herself, guiding him into her. "Ask me again."_

 _Severus moaned, once again engulfed in her heat. "I love you Nymphadora Tonks." He pulled her lips to his, "Will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes."_

 ******" A Promise" is another love triangle. Of course it was a period piece. If seems he lived in the wrong time. He was an old soul. His movie choices reflect this. *********


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _They were married in a small ceremony in Spinners End. There was no cake, no flowers, no guests. No one else mattered. Nothing else mattered. They exchanged vows and were bonded for all eternity._

Tonks let the word linger in her mind. Eternity. It was such a simple word. How was she to know that eternity was so short?

She had forgotten many things in her life. She couldn't even remember her first kiss. The day she found out the true length of eternity was not a memory she could ever erase. It was one of the few memories that permanently imprinted itself into her mind. A memory that would never fade.

 _He was dizzy again. It was becoming too common and that worried her. She scolded him again. He needed to been seen by a healer, but he wouldn't hear of it. The pride of the Potions Master sneered at her._

 _On that particular day, Tonks had had enough. He could barely function. Pride or not, he was going to St Mungos. She grabbed his arm, apparating them to the hospital doors._

How she wished they never went. If she could take it back, she would have listened to him. She would have stayed there. Tonks would have played oblivious, in their beautiful home.

 _Severus took her arm and led her away from St Mungos' gates. She protested, but his demeanor silenced her. He apparated them home, seating her on the couch._

 _In this spot, the place where she agreed to be his wife, he told her he was dying. The venom in his veins had not been cured, only slowed. Death was only delayed._

 _Tonks stilled, unable to process his words. For the first time in her life, she couldn't react. She couldn't feel. Even tears eluded her._

 _"Dora, say something, " he pleaded._

 _She couldn't. She screamed inside her own mind, but her body froze. Time stopped._

 _Severus laid his head down on her lap, arms wrapped tightly around her. He wept into her, "I don't want to die, Dora. It's taken me so long to find you. I don't want to leave you."_

 _She didn't know how long they stayed like that. Hours? Days? It felt like an eternity; until the words finally reached her heart and she screamed out. Endless pain racked her entire body, suffocating her. She shook uncontrollably, like a women possessed._

 _He held her down. Severus tried to calm her. He whispered apologies into her ear. He rubbed her back, letting her scream until she pushed him away._

 _How dare he try to comfort her. He was leaving her. He, who promised forever. Anger was the only emotion she had left. Tonks threw everything she could reach, at him. Vases, throw pillows, pictures frames and even the shoes, that once covered her feet, flew at him. Incoherent babbles echoed through the small living room._

 _Severus stood in place, deflecting anything that got close. He knew her temper. He knew she would stop, only when she tired. He let her, continue her rampage, until she fell lifelessly to the floor. Only then did he dare to approach her. He knelt in front of her, reaching for her hands. "I'm sorry Dora."_

 _Her eyes were swollen and red. Her lips trembled, "How long? "_

 _He hung his head in defeat, "I don't know. Maybe a few months… maybe a few years."_

 _Tonks grabbed his shirt with both hands, pulling him close. She wanted to see his eyes, "How long have you known? "_

 _Severus leaned his forehead against hers, "From the beginning." He unlatched her hands, kissing them, "I was never meant to survive."_

 _"Why," Tonks whimpered. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _Snape held her face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes, "I didn't want you to love me because I was dying. I loved you enough to live."_

 _She climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. Nymphadora buried her head in his neck. "I can't Severus. I can't live without you."_

 _He held her tight. Oh, how cruel the Gods were. They had given him everything he had ever wanted, only to take it away. He'd waited all his life for her, to find her. How unjust it was to find her so late in life. Why couldn't she been there in his prime. He would have taken the other road and given her, his youth._

 _Severus rocked her slowly, letting her sob her frustration and anger into him. She wept for hours, finally stilling when exhaustion took over. He carried her sleeping body to their bed and laid her down. She clung to him, even in her dreams._

 _"I'm not going anywhere, Dora. I'm just getting the covers."_

 _She shook her head, "I don't want them. I only want you. You'll keep me warm."_

 _Tears filled the Potion Masters eyes. He laid down next to his wife. Severus wrapped himself around her, "Always."_


End file.
